U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,309 discloses a torque converter reactor thrust washer.
Tapered land thrust bearings are known, as described at page 2140 of the 25th Edition of the Machinery's Handbook. Tapered land thrust bearings are not known to be used in torque converters, especially between a stator and impeller.